Structural parts capable of carrying load and made from composite material in tape form are constructed by the build-up of a successive application of layers of the tape onto, for example, a mandrel (tool). The built-up layers or lay-up is non-structural and is typically rendered structural by a curing process.
Composite materials have exhibited phenomenal advancements during the last two decades. Their structural properties have been steadily increased, and the unique fibers now afford opportunities, for example, In the aircraft industry to improve airframe performance in an increasing number of primary structural applications with significant reductions in weight.
Again in the aircraft industry, to achieve, for example, a reasonable level of airframe production, the conventional aluminum fabrication techniques presently employed in composite airframe fabrication must be replaced by a new construction methodology. Monocoque, or a unitized, fuselage design will provide two essential advancements in composite airframe fabrication: (1) minimization of individual part requirements thereby reducing cost; and (2) facilitation of automation.
In keeping with the desire to improve airframe production as well as overall production of all parts, several tape dispensing and compaction heads have been developed and are now in use by the assignee of the present application. These are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,775,219; 4,234,374; 4,259,144; 4,382,836; and 4,560,433. These heads are used to dispense and compact tape onto a generally flat surface.
There are many applications, however, where the structural part is not flat and consequently the surface of the tool onto which the tape is to be dispensed and compacted for forming the structural part is not flat and instead is contoured.
It would be desirable to therefore have a way of dispensing and compacting tape onto a contoured surface, and even a compoundly contoured surface.